Ishi Zeijaku
Ishi Zeijaku (脆弱意志 Zeijaku Ishi) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Doukan (道観 Taoist Temple) is the name of Ishi's zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a standard katana, with an unusual guard that has a oval shaped guard that has a crossing intersection of two squares overlapping it and a lighter brown hilt. Shikai: When releasing, Ishi chants the command, Bow (会釈 Eshaku) at which Ishi will drop his blade into the ground, allowing it to sink through it, much like Byakuya releasing Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Once doing this the ground around Ishi will begin to deform into an earthly composition made out of rocks and solids alike, however, if the environment is naturally in that condition, then there is no need for it. Then a large wall of stone encompasses the surrounding earth, being rather ornate in it's fashion and having several markings imbued onto them, with no exit to be seen aside from jumping over it, which in itself is a difficult task. Shikai Special Ability: Like most Earth-Type zanpakuto, Doukan's special ability revolves around manipulating the surrounding rock and minerals to Ishi's advantage in several different manners, such as creating boulders, swords and whatnot. However, Ishi's dominance over the earth is limited to his spiritual power's range, which is 50-75 meters, dependent on how much existing energy he has at the moment. This is due to Doukan literally "blending" Ishi's own spiritual signature with the earth itself, giving him a much more refined control over it than other earth type zanpakuto. The cost of the spiritual energy is also less, due to the earth itself having blended with Ishi's spiritual signature, making it much faster and more versatile than standard earth produced/manipulated by others. However, the critical weakness to this is that once an enemy escapes the barriers that confine them, Doukan will automatically seal itself, due to having an unusual tendency to drop it's power when a "toy" as he names his opponents are out of his reach. Ishi, through sheer imagination and regular training in Jinzen, has achieved several different techniques with this power, which are directed through hand motions. *'Kokuso' (国礎 Pillar of State): By slamming his fists together and rising them up into the air, he stimulates the energy around him, creating a very large pillar in the centre of Doukan's area of control. This pillar is extremely large and wide, towering over Doukan's wall of stone with ease. Ishi has also shown himself through hand motions, to allow several projectiles to be creates from this pillar while it remains standing and even cause spear like protrusions to stick out from it at any time, making it rather difficult to climb on. **'Kokuso: Sankenbunritsu' (国礎:三権分立 Pillar of State: Separation of Powers): An extension of the Kokuso technique. As evident by it's name, through making the distance between his fists larger, he is able to split the extremely thick and large pillar into three separate pillars, all of the exact size. Then, by interlocking his fingers between his hands, he is able to make several "bars" of earth connect the pillars together, these bars have a rather large amount of resistance and due to the pillar formation taking the space of the entire area under Doukan's control, it makes an effective barrier of escape. Like Kokuso Ishi is able to, through hand motions, form projectiles, spears, swords and make use of these "bases" for various other employments of earth. *'Kunitsukami' (国津神 Earthly Deities): More Coming Soon *'Doromichi' (泥道 Muddy Road): More Coming Soon **'Doroumi' (泥海 Muddy Sea): More Coming Soon *'Otoshiana' (落とし穴 Pitfall): More Coming Soon Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Shinsengumi Category:LGBT Characters